How Can You Still Love Me? A Kiba One Shot
by LouFF13KH2
Summary: Rose Phoenix. Sent out on a mission from Obito to find information on the nine tails. However she has a run in with her former ex boyfriend Kiba Inuzuka and his comrades. Read and find out what happens.
1. Caught!

This takes place after my Deidara Love Story. The love story is on my Quizilla page, Same pen name on Quizilla and , Have a look and find out how Rose got here.

However for thoes who have not read the Deidara Love Story here is some info on my OC

**Name:**

Rose Phoenix

**_Sex_**:

Female

**_Age:_**

16

**_Height:_**

4'10

**_Village:_**

Phoenix clan (700 years into the future just before the 4th shinobi world war)

**_Clothes:_**

White tank top with bright red shorts and black tights, bright red trench coat with black militaryboots with a small heel.

_**Abilities:**_

Can Pause Time

Has a giant sword with three blades

Can make Illusions

Can Summon a dragon and a horse to fight with in battle.

Can Control Ice and Fire.

**_Mysterious Rose's (Demon) Abilities:_**

Can Pause Time

Bring the dead back to life

Controls Lighting and Wind

Has a staff that heals people when close to death

The Staff can bring an enemy closer for her to kill

**_Looks:_**

Bright straight long blonde hair, Dark green eyes, scar on face and she wears her phoenix clan headband around the back of her neck.

Came to the past on a mission set by her leader at the time, it was to help save the leaf village but she turned evil when her demon Mysterious Rose tanted her in darkness. She dated Kiba before leaving the leaf village. She was then found by Akatsuki and taken in. She then dated Deidara until he died. And she also had feeling's towards Obito but thoes feeling's dissaperard.

Enjoy!

_**Story Start:**_

_**Flashback:**_

_**Rose**_

"After all this time, and you are still living?" I turned around slowly to meet the eyes of Kiba Inuzuka.  
"Yes, How did you find me?" I asked him as he made his way closer to me.  
"Easy, I smelt your perfume" Kiba smirked at me as I scoffed and quickly looked away.  
"Yes well, Don't bother persuading me to come back to the leaf village".

He looked at me with firm eyes as he grabbed my shoulders and shook me, "You don't belong with the Akatsuki Rose, you belong with the Leaf... Even if you are from the future your home is with us" He looked into your eyes as he begged you to come back.

"You know it's not that easy, even if I wanted to go back the Hokage would label me as a Rouge Ninja" I shook his hands off of my shoulders as I backed up slowly, it was then that Irealizedthat Akamaru was behind me growling towards me. I scoffed. They where going to force me back.

"I want to go with you however, I promised my leader that I would not get involved with the hidden leaf". I stepped to the side so that I could see Kiba and Akamaru in my veiw.

Kiba growled and tightened his fists before shouting at me. "Everyone understands why you left but come on! Return to the village with all of us!" I raised an eyebrow and looked around the area in the woods.

"So there are more of you?" I smirked as I leaped up on the tree to see shadows in the distance, I laughed and looked down to see that Kiba and Akamaru were no where in sight, I sighed and looked behind me to see Kiba stood inches away from me.

"Are you so desperate?" I looked into his eyes to see him give me a small smile and nodd.

"Yes" He moved closer to me as hecaressedmy cheek and began to move his lips towards mine.

For a second... I wanted to kiss him, my heart was telling me that this man was the man I loved but, I had to follow Obito's orders and not get involved. I pushed him away quickly and began sprinting near the waterfall that was about 1 mile away.

I heard the shouts of Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Tenten, Rock Lee, Kiba and Kakashi telling me that I will still be accepted in the Leaf village as long as I come with them now, I panted for breath as my lungs gave out for a second. My whole body began to shake as I fell off of the tree and began falling down into the water...

The last thing I remember was hearing voices and then everything... vanished.

_**Flashback End:**_

My eyes opened slowly to reveal the blurry visions of faces. I closed my eyes for a second before opening them again and sitting up slowly.

"Your awake!" A boy with brown hair and red markings on his face hugged me as the people in the room stared at me with excitment in their eyes, even the white dog barked in a happy tone. I gave him a puzzled look as I pulled him away.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" I looked towards the boy who looked shocked as well as the others, the white dog whinned and put his paw on the bed.

"You don't know who I am? But Rose I'm your boyfriend how can you forget about me?!" Kiba shook me as I flinched and started screaming, a guy who had a mask on with white hair grabbed him and pulled him back.

"That's enough Kiba! Rose has proberlysuffered a minor concussion because she hit her head off of part of the cliff as she fell" The man with white hair let go of this Kiba as he looked at me before storming out of the door and calling his dog with him. The dog licked my hand as he the followed Kiba out of the door.

I looked at the people in the room with me, the white haired guy, the blonde haired boy with whiskers on his face and a girl with pink hair. "Do I know any of you?" I asked as the girl with pink hair made her way over to the end of my bed.

"My name is Sakura, and your name is Rose Phoenix. You are a member of the Leaf Village don't you remember?" I shook my head as she sighed and a few tears formed in her eyes.

The white haired guy looked at me and then back to the guy with blonde hair, "We should leave her be, she needs time to recover".

"But Kakashi Sensei if she's lost her memories and we leave her alone then"-

"Naruto! do as I say this time, she might get her memories back soon" this Kakashi and Naruto both looked at me as Naruto nodded and smiled at me before leaving the room with everyone else.

As they shut the door an evil smirked appeared on my face, "Thoes fools! how stupid of them, now I can access all of the data and bring it back to Obito" I laughed to myself as I layed back down on the hospital bed.

All I have to do now is to keep pretending that I've lost my memories and I then once I'm alone, I can send the data" I laughed again but inhaled fast when the stinging sensation of my rib cage brought me back to reality.

"However I need to recover first, I would not mind being friends with them again... it just makes it easier to hunt the nine tails". I turned the light switch off so I was in darkness and closed my eyes...

Part of me knew that one day I would have to choose between good or evil, that day was drawing near sooner than I would of expected.

* * *

Review please and tell me what you think :)


	2. I Still Love You

_**Part 2**_

_**A few weeks later**_

_****__**Rose**_

My eyes slowly fluttered open as I noticed that I was in my old room in the leaf village. After a few second I decided it would be best to get up and complete my mission Obito had given me. "My old comrades still think I lost my memories... every single day they comfort me and I cannot help but smile" I smiled to myself and chuckled softly while pulling the bed sheets off me and getting dressed. Once I was dressed in my bright red short shorts, my white top with my black tights and my black boots, Bright big red trench coat, my bright blonde hair back combed and my dark pink lipstick I finally smiled at my reflection in the mirror before getting my keys and opening the door to the outside world. I looked at the scenery around me and then turned around and locked the door.

I began to walk around the leaf village as I recognized familiar faces through the crowds, My old boyfriend Kiba and his team mates which were also my old friends before I turned to the darkness, Hinata, Shino and Akamaru. I put my fake smile on and ran towards them, "Rose! Do you remember anything yet?!" Kiba ran towards me and hugged me while resting his chin on the top of my head. I smiled as I smelt his cologne seep into my mind.

"Not yet, I remember some parts but not everything". I lifted my head up to meet his gaze and his smug smirk, Kiba took my hands in his own and lead me to our friends. Hinata smiled sweetly to me as Shino just looked me in the eyes and nodded, Akamaru barked and licked my hands while I laughed and petted his head.

I laughed again while looking to my right to see a screaming Naruto run over to me and almost knocked me over if it was not for Kiba who tugged my arm so I moved with him. "Naruto! Watch what you are doing idiot!" Kiba yelled towards the blonde while I stood there with a fake smile on my face... Naruto...ready to die? A smirk appeared on my face as I took a kunai out of my pouch and was ready to kill the kid infront of me.

"Rose! do not worry Naruto is not a threat" I turned around to see Sakura running towards me and took the kunai out of my hands. Stupid Bitch! I snarled a bit but bit my lip and hung my head.

"Uh Sorry! I am still getting use to this place haha" I laughed and scratched the back of my head. I heard Naruto laugh and then go on and on about ramen...

"Hey Rose! You love ramen remember? let's see if we can get your memory back" I opened my eyes and saw Naruto looking straight into my eyes as I stared at him with a blank expression.

"No thanks! look I got to go, see you around bye!" I started to back away slowly before running down the street and near the Hokage's office.

After I retreated away from the group of people I onced called friends I paused time and began to make my way into the Hokage's room, obviously time was paused so when I went into the room she was sat there frozen in time looking at an article, I swiftly made my way into her desk and began to look through the documents. After a while of searching through the documents I came upon once piece of classified information... Naruto and his nine tailed fox demon that was caged inside his soul. I smirked as I shoved the paper inside my pocket and left the room and down into the hallway where I unpaused time and let everything flow naturally.

"I finally have it... the information about Naruto, now all I have to do is give it to Obito" I smiled to myself but deep down I was sad, Naruto is one of my closest friends who understood my pain... the pain of having no parent's... no one to look after me and this demon inside me... Mysterious Rose, just like his nine tails. I sighed and continued walking until I came out of the hokage's mansion and walked back to my house.

Once I was at my house I began to pack my things and head out back to the Akatsuki lair. It was quite now that everyone was dead... I was busy in thought when I realized that Kiba made his way inside my house and sat down on the bed while he was watching me flick through the file of Naruto. "So You had your memories all along huh?" My eyes shot up from the notes and I cursed inside my mind and slowly turned around to meet his gaze.

"...Yes." That was all it took for my heart to pour open, I felt his hand grip my shoulder as he spun me around and look me in the eyes with sadness and sorrow.  
"So, your just going to get up and leave just like that?" He put his hand on my cheek as he hung his head.  
"Fine...I am sorry for what I am about to do." I looked at him but then shot out of his grip and headed for the window, someone stood right infront of me as I tried to dart for the next opening, before I knew it ANBU black opps where all around me. I looked to my left and then right, Kiba stood being them and began to walk out of the door. A few tears fell down my face as I just gave in... I refused to fight for the true man I loved... now hated me for sure. I closed my eyes as the ANBU members knocked me out.

My mind regained as my eyes opened quickly as I seen someone in the room with me lurking in the shadows. "Your awake" The voice of Kakashi came into my mind as I seen him step out of the shadows with make out paradise in his hands. I huffed and relished that I was chained to a wall, my hair hung around my face as I sighed and smirked.

"What are you going to do now then?" I looked up to him as he smiled through his mask and undid the chain that was wrapped around my stomach and wrists. I blinked and looked up to him.

"We can track you down... so you are going to lead up to the leader of Akatasuki". Kakashi looked me straight in the eye as I took the opportunity to get out. I paused time and made my way out of this place.

Once I was out and time was still paused I made my way to the Inuzuka compound, once inside I looked for Kiba's room, it was quite high so I had to climb the wall, after I opened his window I took a letter addressed to him and placed it on his pillow. I smiled at his sleeping form and quickly left the village and into the woods...

* * *

**_Kiba_**  
I yawned loudly and opened my eyes to be greeted by a slobbery kiss by Akamaru. I scrunched my face up and groaned loudly and put my hand on the bed only to feel paper under my palm. I looked down and seen a letter in Rose's hand writing addressed to me. My eyes felt dull as I picked it up and opened it.

**I Will Always Love You.****  
****One day I will be back and when that day comes... You will be the one to save me from the Darkness.**

one single tear fell from my eye's as I smiled and nodded. "I will wait for you Rose... If you take to long... I will find you."

* * *

_**Rose**_

I smiled as I made my way back into the Akatsuki lair. Once inside I had seen Saskue and Jugo training, I waved the thought of and made my way inside Obito's office, I opened the door and had seen him standing facing the wall deep in thought.

"I am back, My mission... was a fail." I hung my head but smiled to myself as Obito turned to face me as I bowed to him.  
"And why did you fail?" He waked up to me and stopped a few feet away from me.  
"Naruto was not in the village at the time because he was traning, and The hokage would not leak any info on him and I could not find a single piece of information".  
He sighed and dismissed me to rest. As I walked out of the office and into my room I pulled the information of Naruto and placed it in the fire.

"No one can know about you now Naruto". I sat down in my chair as Mysterious Rose popped up next to me in spirit form.

"You are turning good you know". She looked at me with her red eyes and had a small smile on her face

I laughed and looked into her eyes.

"You don't get it... I was always good and always will be."

This is completed! I wanted to make this one shot for not simple about Kiba and Rose, I sometimes hate it when it is all about two characters throughout the whole stories in one shots or love stories so this one I mad eis special because it is about Rose and Kiba somehow connecting again and one day they will be together.

Reviews Welcome! :D


End file.
